Our Secret - YunJae
by CheKayy
Summary: Kim Jaejoong rela menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan demi mendapatkan apartemen dengan harga sewa yang murah. Pengelola apartemen itu ternyata adalah Jung Yunho, sahabat Park Yoochun. Bagaimana jadinya jika Yunho jatuh cinta pada sosok Jaejoong dalam balutan busana wanitanya? Akankah Jaejoong membalas perasaan Yunho? Bagaimana reaksi Yunho jika tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah laki-laki?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong...

Ini adalah FF ber-Chapter pertamaku. Maaf kalau summary-nya gaje dan nggak bisa dipahami. Karena biasanya upload di blog dan nggak pake summary. Hehe.

Cerita ini idenya dari kedua kakakku, tapi aku yang jadi korban disuruh negtik. Haha. Jadi, cerita ini benar-benar murni imajinasi kami. Bila ada kesamaan dengan FF yang pernah teman-teman baca atau teman-teman buat, bahkan kalau ada yang hampir sama dengan kejadian nyata,aku mintaa maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan itu semua hanya kebetulan semata. Semoga ceritanya berkenan.

Selamat membaca ^^

###

Title : Our Secret – Chapter 1

Cast : - Jung Yunho as himself

- Kim Jaejoong as himself and Kim Jaemin

- Park Yoochun as himself

- Kim Junsu as himself

- Shim Changmin as himself

Ide cerita : Mba Ocong & Mba Ema Watay

Penulis naskah : PC

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : PG 15 (K+)

Chapter : 1 of ?

Warning : cerita amburadul, bahasa nggak jelas, banyak typo

Happy reading ^^

###

_The door opens and you come in_

_At first glance, I know you were mine_

_As you come towards me and bow your head_

_Your face is dazzlingly beautiful_

_I don't know why but you look familiar_

_My heart is fluttering_

_You have taken all my heart away_

_(Yurisangja – May I Love You)_

_###_

**Author POV**

Jaejoong memperhatikan eommanya yang sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barang di rumah mereka. Keluarga Kim berencana melakukan migrasi ke Kanada, karena Tuan Kim merasa mereka bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik di sana. Tampak Tuan Kim masih berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Mungkin calon pembeli rumah mereka.

Jaejoong sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea. Jaejoong sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang dan sebentar lagi ujian. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Karena Tuan Kim berencana menjual rumah mereka, jadi mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya selama dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya nanti.

Dan, disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Duduk di dalam restoran favoritnya, Bolero. Jaejoong sibuk memainkan handphone nya ketika seorang laki-laki tampan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mianhae Jae membuatmu menunggu lama." Sapa orang itu. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi sapaan laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk tenang di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku juga baru saja datang. Uhm, lebih baik kita memesan makanan dulu, hyung." Ucap Jaejoong ketika pelayan restoran mendekati mereka. Selesai memesan makanan, laki-laki di hadapan Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa brosur dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ini beberapa brosur apartemen yang kau minta. Kau bisa melihat-lihat dulu dan menentukan pilihanmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima brosur dari laki-laki itu.

"Yang ini terlalu mahal." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu brosur. "Yang ini fasilitasnya lengkap, tapi letaknya jauh dari sekolah." Tunjuk Jaejoong lagi pada brosur yang lain. Dahinya tampak mengerut.

"Uhm, sepertinya apartemen ini cukup lumayan, Yoochun hyung." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menyodorkan sebuah brosur. Yoochun membulatkan matanya horror ketika dia melihat apartemen yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. Yoochun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jaejoong dan brosur itu bergantian.

"Errr, kau yakin ingin tinggal disini?" Tanya Yoochun pelan.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah, apartemen ini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, harganya juga terjangkau. Selain itu, apartemen ini juga dekat dengan sekolahku." Ucap Jaejoong yakin. Sementara Yoochun menanggapi dengan senyum gugupnya.

"Tapi, apartemen ini untuk perempuan, Jaejoong-ah. Lihat baik-baik." Jaejoong menurut ucapan Yoochun, dan seketika mulutnya membulat ketika ia membaca kalimat 'Girls Only' yang terdapat di brosur itu.

Aigo, bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh itu, tidak membaca keterangan yang ada di brosur dengan seksama. Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik brosur-brosur yang lain. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Jaejoong tampak murung.

Ugh, tidak ada apartemen yang sesuai dengan keinginannya selain apartemen tadi. Jaejoong kehilangan semangat. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pilihan pertamanya.

Yoochun yang melihat tampang kusut Jaejoong menjadi bersalah juga. Bagaimana pun dia yang menyodorkan brosur apartemen itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sedetik kemudian Yoochun melebarkan senyumnya sambil tetap memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya tengah dipandangi secara terus menerus pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum konyol ke arahnya.

"Uhm, Jaejoong-ah, aku rasa aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Yoochun sumringah. Sementara Jaejoong menatap bingung ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau masih tetap ingin tinggal di apartemen itu?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun juga ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya melihat tanggapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah Yoochun.

"Begini, sebenarnya penjaga apartemen itu adalah temanku. Jadi kurasa aku bisa membantumu."

"Mwo?" pernyataan dari Yoochun sontak membuat Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yeah, kurasa aku bisa membantumu untuk tinggal disana." Sahut Yoochun masih dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Tapi tadi hyung bilang apartemen ini untuk perempuan?" lanjut Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan ide ini, Jaejoong-ah. Kurasa ini sangat konyol. Tapi kupikir hanya ini satu-satunya cara supaya kau bisa tinggal di apartemen itu." Ucap Yoochun sungguh-sungguh. Sementara Jaejoong makin mengerutkan dahinya.

Yoochun mencondongkan wajahnya perlahan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah mendapat perintah dari Yoochun. Yoochun berdehem sebentar sambil menatap takut ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kupikir kau bisa menyamar menjadi perempuan, Jaejoong-ah. Wajahmu kan cantik, jadi kurasa temanku tidak akan menyadari kalau kau laki-laki." Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya, mencerna ucapan Yoochun.

"MWO?!" teriak Jaejoong 3 detik kemudian.

"Ini ruang makan sekaligus dapurnya. Memang sengaja di desain minimalis." Ucap Yunho mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat 'calon' apartemen Jaejoong.

Yoochun manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan sohib karibnya. Sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk menarik-narik rok sekolahnya. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan seragam perempuan yang membalut tubuhnya.

Rok pendek selutut, dasi kupu-kupu bergaris, jas yang tidak dikancingkan, wig hitam sebahu dan jangan lupakan kaos kaki selutut serta sepatu pantovelnya. Ugh, ingin rasanya dia melempar sepatu ber-hak itu ke kepala Yoochun sekarang juga.

Ide konyol Yoochun sungguh menyiksanya. Tapi dia juga harus berterima kasih kepada Yoochun. Bagaimanapun Yoochun membantunya mendapat kesempatan untuk tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka?" Tanya Yoochun kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap dan segera mengangguk antusias sambil melihat sekeliling apartemen itu.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka. Kau bisa tinggal disini mulai hari ini…ehm, Nona…?" Yunho tidak menyelesaikam kalimatnya dan memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya terulur di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak terkejut.

"Oh, eh, namaku… ehm… Jaemin, iya Jaemin, Kim Jaemin." Sahut Jaejoong seraya membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. aku sahabat Yoochun sejak SMA." Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyum kikuk. Yoochun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan dongsaengya. Sementara Yunho tampak terdiam menatap wajah Jaejoong.

'Kulitnya lembut sekali. Senyumnya juga menawan.' Batin Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho tersadar ketika Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya. Yunho pun tersenyum canggung ke arah jaejoong.

"Uhm, lalu bagaimana dengan pembayarannya, Yunho-shi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau bisa membayar uang mukanya terlebih dahulu, dan panggil saja aku oppa." Jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Ne, terima kasih Yunho op..oppa?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Ia merasa konyol memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel 'oppa'. Bukankah seharusnya ia memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'hyung'? Sementara Yoochun hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Jadi, bisakah aku pulang sekarang, Jae?' Tanya Yoochun.

"Eh, tentu saja Yoochun…oppa." Jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum kikuk. Yoochun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman simpul. Tapi Jaejoong tahu ada nada mengejek di balik senyuman itu.

'Uh, awas saja kau, hyung.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kurasa aku juga harus mulai membersihkan apartemen ini." Lanjut Jaejoong yang diangguki oleh Yoochun dan Yunho.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, Yoochun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum.

"Uhm, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Jae. Yunho, aku titip dongsaengku ne?" kata Yoochun seraya menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. Yunho hanya mengangguk menyanggupi ucapan Yoochun.

"Daaahhh~~~." Pamit Yoochun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Uhm, aku juga harus kembali ke apartemenku." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih sibuk melambai pada Yoochun ganti menatap Yunho.

"Ah, ne." ucap Jaejoong. Tangannya merogoh saku seragamnya. "Uhm, ini." Jaejoong menyodorkan amplop putih. "Ini uang mukaku untuk bulan ini. Besok siang akan segera kulunasi semuanya." Ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Yunho balas tersenyum. "Uhm, jika kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Tentu." Sahut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Aku permisi." Pamit Yunho seraya membungkukkan badannya. Jaejoong ikut membungkukkan badannya. Diperhatikannya punggung Yunho yang mulai menjauh, setelah itu Jaejoong menutup pintu apartemen dan memulai pekerjaannya.

"Aigo, aku harus menggati pakaianku lebih dulu. Pakaian perempuan ini membuat seluruh tubuhku gata-gatal." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka kopernya.

"Kim Jaejoong, Fighting!" Jaejoong berteriak menyemangati dirnya sendiri.

###

Esoknya…

Jaejoong sedang mengunci pintu apartemennya sambil sesekali membenarkan kaos kakinya yang terus melorot ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Pagi, Jae." Sapa Yunho sambil mengulas senyum lembutnya.

"Ah, pagi, hyu… eh oppa." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Hampir saja Jaejoong keceplosan akan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung.

"Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu, oppa." Ucap Jaejoong seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong sudah berlari menjauhi apartemennya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih termangu sendiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

'Manis sekali.' Batin Yunho.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho tersadar.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, Jung Yunho!" Yunho sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Ah, bukankah tadi ia harus pergi ke apartemen Ahra karena gadis itu mengatakan bahwa kran airnya rusak? Aigo. Yunho pun segera melangkah pergi dari sana.

###

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan Jaejoong tinggal di apartemen barunya. Dan selama sebulan ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Dalam arti Yunho belum mengetahui penyamarannya. Yoochun yang mengetahui itu pun merasakan kelegaan yang sama.

Jaejoong hanya berpenampilan dan bertingkah sebagai perempuan saat di apartemen dan di depan Yunho. Selebihnya, dia tetap kembali ke habitat aslinya sebagai laki-laki. Dan untuk urusan sekolah, Jaejoong terpaksa mengenakan seragam perempuan ketika berangkat dan mengganti seragamnya di toilet umum, karena dia tetap harus memakai seragam laki-laki di sekolah. Poor Jaejoong.

Tapi Jaejoong terlihat menikmati 'pekerjaan' barunya itu. Apalagi selama sebulan ini Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Hubungan yang diawali dengan sapaan-sapaan kecil ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu, berubah menjadi ejekan-ejekan manis ketika mereka bersama. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah tidak canggung lagi untuk memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan oppa. Yah, mungkin karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, jadi keakraban cepat terjalin di antara keduanya. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka hang out berdua saja, tanpa Yoochun. Entah itu makan berdua atau pun sekedar jalan-jalan berdua.

**End Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

Sudah sebulan ini Jaemin tinggal di apartemen yang dikelola olehku, dan selama itu pula aku merasa hari-hariku menjadi penuh warna. Entahlah, sejak kedatangannya aku seolah menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Debaran-debaran halus ketika berada di sampingnya, kegugupanku ketika kepergok sedang menatapnya, sudah menjadi bumbu manis dalam kehidupanku selama sebulan ini.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Jaemin?

Entahlah. Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi tidak dipungkiri aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika berada di dekatnya. Ada semacam rasa ingin melindungi ketika bersamanya.

Selama sebulan ini hubungan kami sudah semakin akrab. Dia sudah tidak canggung lagi ketika berada di dekatku. Meski sejujurnya akulah yang merasa gugup berada di dekatnya. Kami bahkan sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu bersama Yoochun ataupun hanya berdua saja.

Aku sedikit kesal kepada Yoochun pada awalnya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahu jika dia memiliki dongsaeng yang sangat cantik? Tapi kekesalanku terbayar sudah.

Malam ini aku berjanji akan menemani Jaemin membeli buku latihan ujiannya. Sebetulnya kami janji bertemu jam 19.00. tapi baru pukul 18.45 aku sudah menunggu di depan apartemennya. Uh, hanya membayangkan pergi berdua bersama Jaemin saja sudah membuat wajahku panas.

**End Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan bersisihan sekeluarnya dari toko buku. Selama dalam perjalanan pulang tawa dan canda terus mengalir dari bibir keduanya. Bahkan aksi pukul-pukul lengan pun dilancarkan oleh Jaejoong. Uh, tingkah mereka membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tertawa geli. Pasangan yang romantis, batin mereka.

"Uhm, Jaemin-ah." Panggil Yunho sambil menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan apartemen Jaejoong dan memandang Jaejoong lekat. Sementara Jaejoong membalas panggilan Yunho dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan mengatakan'apa'.

"Besok malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Yunho yang dijawab gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau besok malam kita makan malam bersama bagaimana?"

"Uhm, apakah Yoochun oppa diajak?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Tidak. Kita pergi berdua saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Yunho.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan disini saja?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh. Pokoknya aku menunggumu besok di Bolero jam 7 malam. Oke? Bye." Yunho menjelaskan seraya berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Yunho oppa, terima kasih sudah menemaniku ke toko buku." Ucap Jaejoong ketika dilihatnya Yunho sudah cukup jauh dari hadapannya. Yunho hanya berbalik menghadap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya seakan berkata 'It's ok'. Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan segera berlalu memasuki apartemennya.

**End Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Beginilah akhirnya, aku berada di Bolero, makan malam bersama dengan Yunho hyung. Ia tampak lahap sekali memakan nasi goreng pesanannya. Sementara aku memandang malas nasi goreng di depanku.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Jae?" suara Yunho hyung menginterupsi kegiatanku mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng.

"Ah, aku baru akan memakannya." Bohongku. Padahal saat ini aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang ku pakai.

Bayangkan, aku memakai skinny jeans dan blus panjang berwarna biru muda dengan aksen renda di sekeliling leher. Ugh, membuat leherku gatal-gatal saja. Dan jangan lupakan sepatu wanita berwarna senada dengan blusku yang tengah ku pakai saat ini. Hak-nya hanya sekitar 2 cm. tapi tetep membuat kakiku pegal.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" Tanya Yunho hyung lagi.

Suara Yunho hyung otomatis membuatku sadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memakan nasi gorengnya. Yunho hyung kemudian mengulas senyum manisnya.

**End Jaejoong POV**

**Yunho POV**

Aku memandang Jaemin yang tengah lahap memakan makanannya. Pipinya terkadang menggembung lucu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan manis.

Ah, aku merasakan wajahku menghangat dan darahku berdesir hangat. Apa aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang saja ya? Ah, aku benar-benar gugup.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memantapkan hatiku.

"Jaemin…" panggilku lembut.

**End Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

"Jaemin…" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sedikit bekas minyak nasi goreng di sudut bibirnya.

"Ehem." Yunho berdehem pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan bicara, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sembari mengelap mulutnya.

"Eh, sebenarnya…" ucap Yunho gugup. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat alisnya. Menanti Yunho berbicara.

"Ehm, aku…" Jaejoong makin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Huft." Yunho justru menghembuskan nafasnya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin gemas dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakan kepadamu sekarang." ucap Yunho tegas.

"Dari tadi oppa sudah bicara, tapi hanya 'ehm, aku, sebenarnya' yang keluar dari mulut oppa. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin oppa katakan?' Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sementara Yunho kembali berdehem pelan sambil dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dan menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Sementara Yunho mulai memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata Jaejoong. Perlahan tatapan mata Yunho berubah menjadi melembut, melembut dan melembut. Perlahan tangan kanan Yunho menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong kemudian mengusapnya perlahan.

Jaejoong terhenyak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho. Tapi ia tidak bergerak dan tidak menolak tangan Yunho.

"Saranghae…" ucap Yunho lembut, bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Klontang…

Seketika sendok yang dipegang Jaejoong terjatuh. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaemin…" Ucap Yunho lagi seraya mengulas senyum manisnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

**End Author POV**

###

_I will tell you carefully_

_I will be brave_

_Can I love you from today?_

_It's my first time to feel clearly_

_I don't want to miss it_

_Love seems to be coming_

_I will give you only good things always_

_(Yurisangja – May I Love You)_

###

TBC

Maksih buat yang udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong…

Chapter 2 is up. Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan dan bisa diterima. Makasih banyak buat teman-teman yang udah review di chapter 1.

Makasih buat **bumkeyk, Edelweis, missjelek, YunJae Believer, YunHolic, clovery94, Reysa J, Himawari Ezuki, Dipa Woon, Vic89, riyunjae, Princess yunjae, yjlover, Guest, Guest, Taeripark. **Terimakasih untuk semua masukan dari teman-teman.

Kritik dan saran teman-teman sangat membangun. Namun, mohon maaf jika chap ini belum sesuai dengan keinginan teman-teman. Mohon maaf juga jika teman-teman malah tambah bingung. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk bisa menulis cerita yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya. ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Title : Our Secret – Chapter 2

Cast :

- Jung Yunho as himself

- Kim Jaejoong as himself and Kim Jaemin

- Park Yoochun as himself

- Kim Junsu as himself

- Shim Changmin as himself

Ide cerita : Mba Ocong & Mba Ema Watay

Penulis naskah : PC

Genre : Romance, humor (mungkin -_-)

Rating : PG 15

Chapter : 2 of ?

Warning : cerita amburadul, bahasa nggak jelas, banyak typo

Happy reading ^^

.

.

**Author POV**

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan bersisihan. Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam. Kecanggungan meliputi keduanya sejak insiden di restoran tadi. Mereka berhenti ketika sampai di depan apartemen Jaejoong.

"Uhm, Yunho oppa, terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sama-sama." Balas Yunho tersenyum canggung.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam setelahnya.

"Aku masuk dulu." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong yang tengah bersiap membuka pintu.

"Jaemin-ah…" panggil Yunho lembut. Jaejoong sontak membalikkan badan dan menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Soal di restoran tadi, ehm, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Aku akan memberimu waktu."

Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya merespon ucapan Yunho. Sementara Yunho mematung melihat ekspresi Jaejoong ketika mengedipkan mata tadi.

'Imut.' Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan sekilas ke arah Yunho sebelum berbalik memasuki apartemennya. Sementara Yunho menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen Jaejoong.

**End Author POV**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur berlapis seprei warna hitam dan bercorak Hello Kitty. Masih terngiang kata-kata Yunho hyung ketika menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"AAARRRGH!" aku terduduk kesal dan mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila! Aaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal berbentuk Hello Kitty. Aku menggerung keras.

Setelah sedikit tenang, aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Yoochun hyung.

**/Yoboseyo…/ ** Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku mendengar suara serak Yoochun hyung.

**/Hyuuuuuunnnng…./** Segera saja aku berteriak.

**/Yak! Apa kau mau membuat telingaku tuli. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Ada apa?/** Terdengar nada kesal Yoochun hyung di sebelah sana.

**/Hyung…/** Lirihku.

**/Apa?/**

**/Hyung…/** Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

**/Aish, cepat bicara Kim Jaejoong! Atau kututup teleponnya!/** Yoochun hyung sedikit berteriak.

**/Yunho hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku…/ **Aku menghela nafas setelah mengatakan itu.

**/Oh, bagus- APA?!/**

**/Hyung! Jangan berteriak! Ish!/** Balasku sambil mengusap pelan telinga kananku yang terasa berdengung.

**/Mian. Maksudmu, menyatakan cinta padamu begitu?/**

**/Huum./** Aku mengangguk-angguk meski aku yakin Yoochun hyung tidak akan melihat anggukan kepalaku.

**/Hah…/** Terdengar Yoochun hyung menghela nafas di seberang sana.

**/Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?/** Tanyaku frustasi.

**/Apa?/**

**/Aish, aku serius hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap Yunho hyung?/**

**/Ya sudah, jawab saja pernyataannya. Selesai kan?/**

**/Kau menyuruhku untuk menerima perasaan Yunho hyung, begitu? Aigo~~~/**

**/Lantas? Aaarrrgh, Kim Jaejoong, kau mengganggu istirahatku!/** kudengar Yoochun hyung mengerang keras di sana.

**/Kau kan yang memberi ide padaku supaya menyamar. Jadi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab!/** Sahutku ketus.

**/Ne, ne. Mian, mian. Lantas kau mau aku bagaimana?/** Terdengar nada penyesalan dari Yoochun hyung.

**/Beri aku solusi!/**

**/Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?/**

**/Itu bukan solusi hyung. Tapi penjerumusan!/** Erangku putus asa.

**/Hah. Baiklah. Kau kan tinggal mengatakan padanya kau menolak perasaannya dan mengakulah padanya kalau kau laki-laki./** Sahut Yoochun hyung di seberang sana.

Ugh. Aku menahan nafas kesal mendengar jawaban Yoochun hyung. Aku harus mengaku kepada Yunho hyung bahwa aku laki-laki?

Disatu sisi aku membenarkan pernyataan Yoochun hyung. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sedikit tidak rela. Bagaimana nasibku nanti kalau Yunho hyung tahu aku adalah laki-laki? Apa aku masih bisa tinggal di apartemen ini? Apa aku masih hidup? Aku menelan ludah memikirkan hal itu.

**/Jaejoong-ah…/**

**/…/**

**/Kim Jaejoong…/**

**/…/**

**/Kim Jaemin!/**

**/Ne, hyung./** Aku tersetak mendengar Yoochun hyung berteriak di seberang sana.

**/Ck. Bahkan kau mulai menikmati hidupmu sebagai Jaemin./**

**/Ap..Apa?/** Aku yang belum 100% kembali ke alam sadar tergagap.

**/Sudahlah lupakan. Yak, cepatlah katakan kepada Yunho bahwa kau laki-laki. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan perasaannya dan menolaknya. Arraseo? Aku ingin tidur. Bye./**

Aku menjauhkan telepon dari telinga kananku ketika Yoochun hyung selesai berbicara. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Apakah harus? Haruskah aku mengatakan kepada Yunho hyung bahwa aku laki-laki? Molla, aku pusing memikirkannya. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua mataku menutup karena terlalu lelah.

**End Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**Author POV**

3 hari berlalu sejak insiden Yunho menyatakan perasannya kepada Jaejoong, yang tentu saja saat itu tampil dalam sosok Jaemin. Sudah sejak 3 hari itu pula Yunho berusaha menemui Jaejoong. Tapi sejak 3 hari itu pula Jaejoong selalu menghindar dari Yunho.

Ketika mereka berpapasan, Jaejoong pasti lari terbirit-birit terlebih dahulu sebelum Yunho sempat menyapanya. Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kedai makan dekat apartemen, Jaejoong pasti hanya membungkuk dan setelahnya akan lari. Jika Yunho datang ke apartemen Jaejoong maka Jaejoong akan beralasan sibuk dan sebagainya untuk menolak kedatangan Yunho.

Yunho merasa kesal dan frustasi terhadap tingkah Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong –Jaemin- masih syok ketika mengetahui perasaan Yunho padanya, tapi tidak perlu sampai menghindar begitu.

Karena Yunho sudah menderita depresi tingkat akut menghadapi Jaejoong, akhirnya ia memilih menghubungi Yoochun.

**End Author POV**

**.**

**Yoochun POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Bolero, tempat dimana Yunho sudah menunggu ketika kami membuat janji tadi. Sesampainya di Bolero, aku melihatnya tengah memandang ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Ck, tukang melamun.

"Hai." Sapaku ketika sudah sampai di depannya.

"Oh, hai." Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan balas menatap wajahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

Aku sedikit khawatir melihat keadannya yang bisa dikatakan kurang baik. Ada raut gelisah di wajah tampannya.

"Awalnya aku merasa marah padamu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku mengerutkan dahi mendegar pernyataannya. Marah? Padaku? Kenapa?

"Tapi aku merasa harus berterima kasih padamu." Lanjutnya. Aku semakin tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Dan kini aku bermaksud meminta bantuanmu."

"Yak! Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau bicarakan?" aku menatapYunho kesal.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Chun-ah. Pada dongsaengmu."

"Huh?"

"Jaemin. Kim Jaemin. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Terang Yunho panjang lebar.

"O—Oh. Jaemin." Aku berucap gugup. "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk pamer padaku bahwa kau sudah berhasil menyatakan cinta padanya begitu, ck?" aku mengubah intonasi bicaraku agar terlihat biasa saja di depan Yunho.

"Bukan. Sudah 3 hari yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi semenjak itu pula Jaemin tak kunjung memberikan kepastian. Aku dibuat bingung olehnya, Yoochun-ah." Ujarnya memelas.

"Uhm, mungkin Jaemin membutuhkan waktu. Bersabarlah." Ucapku berusaha memberi semangat. Padahal jantungku tengah berdebar kencang.

"Aku bahkan sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan pernyataanku, karena aku pasti menunggunya. Tapi ia justru selalu menghindariku. Ugh…" keluh Yunho frustasi.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak terasa gatal. Aish, jadi bocah nakal itu belum juga membuka jati dirinya di depan Yunho.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Yoochun-ah?" Yunho semakin terlihat frustasi.

"Sabar, Yunho-ah. Tunggulah ia sebentar lagi. Mungkin Jaemin sedang mempertimbangkan matang-matang perasaanmu." Ucapku seraya mengusap lengan Yunho perlahan dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku di bawah meja tengah meremas gemas ponselku. Kim Jaejoong! Aish!

**End Yoochun POV**

**.**

**Author POV**

At Jaejoong's school

Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya di atas dua lengannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Ah, sudah 3 hari ini ia selalu mengacuhkan Yunho. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa dirinya laki-laki. Ia juga ingin minta maaf pada Yunho tentang sikapnya 3 hari ini. Tapi di sisi lain, ada perasaan tidak rela ketika Yunho nantinya mengetahui bahwa dia laki-laki dan juga, ia tidak tega menyakiti Yunho yang sudah begitu baik padanya selama ini. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kim Junsu, teman sekelas Jaejoong melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi Jaejoong terus-menerus mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong terlihat mengerikan. Junsu menelan salivanya sebelum memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Uhm, Jae—Jaejoongie. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu pelan seraya menyentuh pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah Junsu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Junsu menedesah lega.

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 25 menit yang lalu." Imbuh Junsu.

Jaejoong sedikit tercengang mendengar perkataan Junsu. Sudah selama itukah ia bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri?

"Ah, ne. Aku baru saja mau pulang. Apa kau menungguku, Junsu-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari merapikan buku-bukunya. "

"Ahaha, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Jadi aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Ayo pulang!" Ucap Junsu riang. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya.

Baru dua langkah meninggalkan kelas, ponsel Jaejoong bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Terpaksa Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, dan Junsu mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya.

**From : Yoochun Hyung**

**Yak! Bocah nakal! Kenapa kau tidak segera memberi tahu pada Yunho kalau kau adalah laki-laki, hah? Aigooo~~~**

Baru saja Jaejoong akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku ketika benda itu kembali bergetar. Kali ini menandakan panggilan masuk.

**/Yobo-/**

**/Yak! Cepat jelaskan pada Yunho kalau kau adalah laki-laki! Jangan membuatnya frustasi karena menunggumu!/** Belum selesai Jaejoong bicara Yoochun sudah terlebih dulu memotong kata-katanya.

**/Aish, tidak usah berteriak begitu, hyung! Aku mendengarnya!/** Rutuk Jaejoong kesal.

**/Bagus. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu lelet untuk mengaku pada Yunho, eoh?/**

**/Aish, kau punya hati tidak hyung? Tentu saja aku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Yunho hyung sudah begitu baik padaku selama ini. Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan itu, hyung./** Jaejoong berkata sembari sekilas melirik Junsu yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum seolah-olah berkata 'tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu'.

**/Aigooo~ Apanya yang sulit? Tinggal katakan saja,"Yunho hyung, aku laki-laki. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Begitu. Apa susahnya?/**

**/Tentu saja susah hyung./** Gerung Jaejoong.

**/Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang menyukai Yunho ya**?/ Tanya Yoochun penuh selidik. Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar halus.

**/A—apa? Enak saja bicara. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Yunho hyung?/** Sanggah Jaejoong gugup. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

**/Kekeke. Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu?/** Yoochun terkekeh kecil.

**/Siapa yang gugup? Tentu saja tidak. Kau bicara apa, hyung! Aku dan Yunho hyung sama-sama laki-laki. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu./** gerutu Jaejoong. Ah, Jaejoong merasa panas di sekitar pipinya.

**/Itu kau sudah tahu. Kalau begitu segera katakan padanya. Jangan membuatnya makin menderita. Kau mengerti?/** Yoochun berucap tegas.

**/Ne./** Sahut Jaejoong patuh.

**/Baguslah. Bye./**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya selesai menerima telepon dari Yoochun. Dia menepuk pelan kedua pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan segera menghampiri Junsu. Meminta maaf padanya karena telah menunggu lama.

.

.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju lift. Ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan lift ketika dilihatnya sosok 'Jaemin' tengah berdiri tertunduk di dalam lift.

Jaejoong yang merasa di pandangi segera mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut mendapati Yunho tengah berdiri di hadapannya kini. Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Suasana di dalam lift terasa canggung. Berkali-kali Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berani membuka percakapan.

**End Author POV**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ada Jaemin di sampingku. Ada sedikit perasaan senang karena aku bisa melihatnya, tapi aku merasa sedih karena ia mendiamkan aku dan juga masih menggantung nasibku. Oh God, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah tidak tahan!

"Jaemin-ah." Aku memanggil seraya memegang lengannya dan membuat tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku.

**End Yunho POV**

**.**

**Author POV**

'Jaemin-ah." Jaejoong mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Yunho. Terlihat raut khawatir di wajah Jejoong, dan ah, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau, kenapa kau menghindariku selama 3 hari ini?" Tanya Yunho lembut tapi tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya ketika di tatap oleh Yunho.

"Mian." Hanya jawaban ini yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Apa kau menolakku? Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yunho. "Jawab aku, Jaemin-ah." Tegas Yunho seraya mengguncang Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membenci Yunho. Ia justru sangat berterima kasih kepada Yunho karena laki-laki ini sudah terlalu baik padanya.

"Lantas, apa yang membuatmu begini?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Perasaan takut dan bersalah muncul begitu saja.

"Jae..." Yunho memanggil dengan nada lembut. Sementara Jaejoong tidak bergeming.

"Jae…" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong lagi. Akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho. Seketika itu, Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Kembali Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Lantas, apa yang membuatmu risau, hem?" Jaejoong kembali menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jaemin-ah, aku menyukaimu." Yunho berucap dengan sangat lembut membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong terhenyak melihat tatapan Yunho kepadanya. Tatapan itu begitu lembut dan meneduhkan. Membuatnya nyaman dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan. Rasa bersalah dan tidak tega menghantui Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Tatapan Yunho terlalu menghanyutkan. Jantung Jaejoong bedebar kencang. Hingga tanpa sadar…

CUP

**End Author POV**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku terhanyut dalam tatapan lembut Yunho hyung. Aku merasa nyaman ketika memandang kedua matanya. Perutku terasa geli dan wajahku terasa memanas.

'Tampan'. Baru kali ini aku melihat Yunho hyung dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dan ku akui wajahnya begitu tampan.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Aku juga tidak kalah tampan.'

Kulihat wajah Yunho hyung semakin mendekat ke arahku.

'Apa? Apa yang akan Yunho hyung lakukan?'

Jantungku berdebar menanti apa yang akan Yunho hyung lakukan.

'Andwae! Jangan mendekat!'

Hingga sedetik kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku ketika Yunho hyung mencium keningku penuh kelembutan.

'Tidak! harusnya aku tidak boleh begini. Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku malah menutup kedua mataku? Harusnya aku mengatakan pada Yunho hyung kalau aku laki-laki.'

Tapi aku merasa tubuhku lemas dan ingin pingsan. Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti terbang di dalam perutku.

Yunho hyung, mungkinkah aku?

'Andwae!'

**End Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**Author POV**

Yoochun mengerang ketika tidur siangnya diganggu. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Ada pesan masuk.

**From: Yunho**

**Chuuuuunn, Jaemin menerima cintaku ^^**

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Jaemin? Menerima Yunho? Bukankah? Oh-oh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini. Yoochun baru akan mendiall nomor ponsel jaejoong ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

**From: Jaejoong**

**Hyung~~ aku baru saja menerima perasaan Yunho hyung. Aku terhanyut oleh tatapan Yunho hyung dan tanpa sadar menerima perasaannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? T_T**

"MWO?!" Yoochun berteriak keras seraya terduduk di atas kasurnya. Kantuknya hilang entah kemana.

Semenjak Jaejoong –Jaemin- membalas perasaan Yunho, Yunho merasa harinya penuh dengan warna. Wajahnya selalu diliputi rona kebahagiaan.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong justru semakin merasa bersalah. Jaejoong merasa telah berbohong kepada Yunho. berbohong tentang perasaannya dan berbohong tentang identitasnya. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak bisa mengelak ketika hatinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Yunho di sampingnya.

"Huft." Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Jae-ah? Apa kau tidak suka berjalan-jalan denganku?" Tanya Yunho. Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup ketika Yunho menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku suka. Sangat suka." Jawab Jaejoong seraya memasang senyum manisnya.

'Dasar Kim Jaejoong bodoh!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho yang melihat senyum manis Jaejoong juga ikut memasang senyum manisnya. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya duduk di bangku yang berada di sudut taman. Jaejoong terhenyak dengan perlakuan Yunho, tapi ia diam saja.

'Apa yang Yunho hyung lakukan? Dan kenapa dengan jantungku? Kim Jaejoong, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memandang ke arah tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho. tangan kiri Jaejoong yang bebas memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dengan tangan yang tetap saling menggengam dan memandangi anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di sekitar mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat tingkah polah anak-anak itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan merasakan tatapan lembut Yunho menghujam dirinya.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa dia kambuh lagi? Kenapa detakannya kencang seklai?' batin Jaejoong dengan wajah tegang.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah tegang Jaejoong dan kembali mengendurkan genggamannya.

'Ada apa dengan Yunho hyung? Kenapa dia senang sekali pamer gigi? Kumohon hyung! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu.' Jaejoong kembali membatin menyadari jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"Jaemin-ah…" Yunho berucap pelan.

'Tidak. Ku mohon jangan. Jangan bicara apapun. Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Berhenti membuatku berdebar.' Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sepertinya Jaejoong tahu arah bicara Yunho.

"Saranghae…" Yunho mengatakannya dengan lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong.

'Cukup!'

Jaejoong berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan membuat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Tubuhnya menegang dan semburat merah terlihat menghiasi kedua pipinya. Wajahnya syok dan mulutnya membulat. Namun kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae…" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Setelah itu Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi Yunho dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

Sementara Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan mematung, menatap kaget Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauh darinya.

**End Author POV**

**TBC**

Makasih buat yang udah baca.. ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje dan mengecewakan…


End file.
